1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to wearable devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to providing users with workout-based information from one or more professional athletes for comparison.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable technology may include any type of mobile electronic device that can be worn on the body, attached to or embedded in clothes and accessories of an individual and currently exist in the consumer marketplace. Processors and sensors associated with the wearable technology can display, process or gather information. Such wearable technology has been used in a variety of areas, including monitoring health data of the user as well as other types of data and statistics. These types of devices may be readily available to the public and may be easily purchased by consumers. Examples of some wearable technology in the health arena include Fit Bit, Nike Fuel Band, and the Apple Watch.
Professional athletes may utilize wearable technology to track their own personal progress during workouts. Through the use of wearable technology, professional athletes can monitor health-based data including number of calories burned, steps taken, and pulse/heart rate. The use of this information for each athlete may be beneficial to ensure that each professional athlete undertakes the necessary preparations so that they are prepared for their respective sports.
Presently there is no available way for fans to obtain access to the workout-based data of one or more professional athletes. Users of wearable devices are interested in comparing their own personal workout-based results with one or more pros. In some cases, professional athletes may also be interested in comparing their personal workout-based results with other professional athletes.